What have I done
by Avellinx
Summary: Paris's superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir who are now adults are dating but will a special reporter know or maybe a cool DJ will but what would happen to these two would it be a happy ever after or would it be a Fairytale gone wrong? Credit to WolfDefender01 for letting me use his art as the cover image he is on devianart go check him out (AWESOME CONTENT!)


_Adrien's Pov:_

 _ **A/N:HEYY GUYS so this is my new story and no, this option was not on the Poll if u wanna vote just go to my profile so yeahh…. Anywhooooo I will be also writing this and also I missed you I just really wanted to write this cause I just got the inspiration and well here I am so I welcome you to my newest story What Have I done I hope you would like this story and give it a lot of support as you did with I missed you**_ _ **Let me get to writing see u in the author's not below**_ _ **.**_

"Ladybug, I-I" this was it, he has held his feelings for way too long and he had a feeling that if he didn't tell her than, someone else would sweep her off her feet and that was one of his biggest fears.

"Ladybug, I love you" there, he did it and this time he didn't get shot by an arrow or recruited with an akuma, actually, there were no Akuma's this time ot was just the warming rays of the sun hitting his his black pleather cat suit, purposely so his Lady's eyes weren't blinded by it. There two things he wanted not to happen, that the love oh his life would reject him and to not get akumatized if that ever happens which is most likely.

He saw her smile and blush but she still didn't move from her spot it was if she was stuch there without nothing to say

 _'_ _Of course she wouldn't like me back I'm just a mangy alley cat. She would never like me let alone love me I'm so pathetic, why does everything bad happen to me'_

She giggled, she got on the tip of her toes so she could be as tall as the blonde in front of her.

"I don't know Chat" she smiled "Why don't you come down and see". He was confused did this mean that this was just a rejection did she want him to suffer, he didn't know what to think of this. But he had to listen to her, even if she did reject him she was still his Lady.

So he did he crouched down so she could whisper in his ear, but, frowning.

"No, Chat I'm not telling you until you have one of your smiles and not that awful frown, it looks bad on you" He laughed, an authentic laugh, his lady could always make him laugh. So he smiled one of his famous Chat Noir smiles but less flirty.

"That's the Chat Noir, Oh and whatever happens don't let it distract our partnership okay just because this would be shocking but that doesn't mean we should be distracted okay?"

"Yes M'Lady"

"Now come down again"

"What but I'm alrea-" he stopped talking when he looked down to see his shiny pitch black boots instead of seeing his knees. He chuckled.

"As you wish" He crouched down once more leaning more towards her side. She cuffed her hands on his left cheek. Then, it happened his lady kissed his cheek.

 _'Her lips are so soft'_

Then she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too mon Chaton" with that being said he couldn't move he was still in the same position, crouching down but one thing was different, it was as if he were stuck in place, he couldn't move or say anything he was just crouhing there, hearing the giggles of his beloved Lady, she was beeong so cool about it while he was stuck in place while blushing like a complete idiot. _**( has stopped working XD)**_

Magicaly he got up and his beautiful, shocking green eyes locked onto her beautiful bluebell eyes, he stayed like that for a few seconds then he picked her up bridal style

"C-Chat!" she stammered.

"Sorry M'Lady but now that I have swept you off of your feet, than I'm never letting you go"

"Well what if you still haven't completely swept me off my feet."

"I'll still never let you go." he told her as he nuzzled his nose into her neck while she giggled. When he stopped to look at her he kissed her forehead thinking that kissing her directly into her lips would be moving to fast. She got up.

"Oh kitty is that all you got" before he could say anything she grabbed his face and kissed him, directly on his lips. Shook, his eyes slowly closed while Chat's eyes were opened so wide as if he swallowed a whole chunk of meat whole. She separated from the kiss to look at the blonde whose eyes were opened wide.

"Now I wonder were the cool Chat Noir is, because all I see is a huge dorksaurus" she giggled while booping his nose. He grinned.

"Well, he's right here" he said wrapping his arms around her skinny waist pulling her even closer than she already was, she was shocked but quickly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, shyly putting her leg up. He noticed when she raised her leg, instinctively, he picked her up. This was the. Best. Day. Of. His. Life.

"BLEH" Plagg gagged.

"Oh shut it Plagg"

"How dare you make me a part of that"

"What are you talking about"

"She is _**YOUR**_ girlfriend, not _MINE_ "

"Oh come on, I bet you felt a little bit of Tikki in that kiss."

"Pfftt" he scoffed "Kiss? Kid, that was a full out Make out session" Adrien blushed scratching the back of his neck embarrassingly completely forgetting about the question he just asked Plagg. He thought back of the amazig kiss he had with her.

"She's amazing"

"Yeah, yeah, she's beautiful, she's smart and talented and whatever my energy is drained out I need cheese"

"Sure" Adrien replied to the hungry kwami pulling out a wheel of Camembert.

Adrien got on his computer, it immediately went to Alya's Ladyblog. He saw her post a new video.

 _'That's odd, there were no akuma's today, wonder what's this about'_ he thought as his mouse clicked on the new video.

"NO WAY! Hey guys it's Alya Césaire, and you cant Belieeeevvee what I am seeing" she squealed while pointing at the two heroes kissing "Guys are ship has sailed SQUEEEE" Adrien blushed he didn't notice anyone near the Eiffel Tower he was… distracted.

But he had something he always wanted and always wished for the woman he always loved. His beloved Ladybug.

 _ **A/N: Well that is the end of Chapter 1 of What have I done I honestly enjoy writing this like I do**_ _ **writing**_ _ **I missed you, and don't worry I will be continuing I missed you I haven't written the chapter or written anything on it to be exact I'm still brainstorming what I should do on that Chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this new story and the poll is still up I know this wasn't a choice but I REALLLLYYY wanted to write this I had the EMOTIONAL NEED to write this and now I did so yeah, AND DON'T WORRY for two things the Poll is still up and I did finish my Homework so**_ _ **that's**_ _ **great and if you are new go check out my other Fanfiction named I missed you also if you have ideas to what put next chapter I will gladly read them and most likely put them I**_ _ **hope**_ _ **this new story can get the same amount of love as I missed you does**_ _ **see ya guys in the next chapter or I missed you either one xD BAAAIII**_

 _Release your inner feline_

 _ **~Meow**_

 _-Avellinx_


End file.
